Monoclonal antibodies have in recent years become successful therapeutic molecules, in particular for the treatment of cancer. Unfortunately, however, monoclonal antibodies are often unable to cure diseases when used as monotherapy. Bispecific antibodies can potentially overcome some of the limitations of monoclonal antibody therapy, e.g. they could be used as mediators to target a drug or toxic compound to target cells, as mediators to retarget effector mechanisms to disease-associated sites or as mediators to increase specificity for tumor cells, for example by binding to a combination of targets molecules that is exclusively found on tumor cells.
Different formats and uses of bispecific antibodies have recently been reviewed by Chames and Baty (2009) Curr Opin Drug Disc Dev 12: 276. One of the major obstacles in the development of bispecific antibodies has been the difficulty of producing the material in sufficient quality and quantity by traditional technologies, such as the hybrid hybridoma and chemical conjugation methods (Marvin and Zhu (2005) Acta Pharmacol Sin 26:649). Co-expression in a host cell of two antibodies, consisting of different heavy and light chains, leads to a mixture of possible antibody products in addition to the desired bispecific antibody.
Several strategies have been described to favor the formation of a heterodimeric, i.e. bispecific, product upon co-expression of different antibody constructs.
Lindhofer et al. (1995 J Immunol 155:219) have described that fusion of rat and mouse hydridomas producing different antibodies leads to enrichment of functional bispecific antibodies, because of preferential species-restricted heavy/light chain pairing. Another strategy to promote formation of heterodimers over homodimers is a “knob-into-hole” strategy in which a protuberance is introduced at the interface of a first heavy-chain polypeptide and a corresponding cavity in the interface of a second heavy-chain polypeptide, such that the protuberance can be positioned in the cavity so as to promote heterodimer formation and hinder homodimer formation. “Protuberances” are constructed by replacing small amino-acid side-chains from the interface of the first polypeptide with larger side chains. Compensatory “cavities” of identical or similar size to the protuberances are created in the interface of the second polypeptide by replacing large amino-acid side-chains with smaller ones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,168). EP1870459 (Chugai) and WO 2009089004 (Amgen) describe other strategies for favoring heterodimer formation upon co-expression of different antibody domains in a host cell. In these methods, one or more residues that make up the CH3-CH3 interface in both CH3 domains are replaced with a charged amino acid such that homodimer formation is electrostatically unfavorable and heterodimerization is electrostatically favorable. WO2007110205 (Merck) describe yet another strategy, wherein differences between IgA and IgG CH3 domains are exploited to promote heterodimerization.
Dall'acqua et al. (1998 Biochemistry 37:9266) have identified five energetically key amino-acid residues (366, 368, 405, 407 and 409) that are involved in the CH3-CH3 contact in the interface of a CH3 homodimer.
WO 2008119353 (Genmab) describes an in vitro method for producing bispecific antibodies wherein a bispecific antibody is formed by “Fab-arm” or “half-molecule” exchange (swapping of a heavy chain and attached light chain) between two monospecific IgG4- or IgG4-like antibodies upon incubation under reducing conditions. This Fab-arm exchange reaction is the result of a disulfide-bond isomerization reaction and dissociation-association of CH3 domains wherein heavy-chain disulfide bonds in the hinge regions of the parent (originally monospecific) antibodies are reduced and the resulting free cysteines form an inter heavy-chain disulfide bond with cysteine residues of another parent antibody molecule (originally with a different specificity), and simultaneously CH3 domains of the parent antibodies release and reform by dissociation-association. The resulting product is a bispecific antibody having two Fab arms which potentially are compassed different sequences. It should be noted that the process is random however and Fab-arm exchange can also occur between two molecules with identical sequence or two bispecific molecules can engage in Fab-arm exchange to regenerate antibodies comprising the original monospecific parent antibody specificity.
It has now surprisingly been found that by introducing asymmetrical mutations in the CH3 regions of the two monospecific starting proteins, the Fab-arm exchange reaction can be forced to become directional and thereby yield highly stable heterodimeric proteins.